Globalization and localization of applications refers to a process of designing and developing applications that function for different languages, cultures, and locales. One challenge associated with creating multilingual applications is handling of translations for different languages and incorporation of the translations for testing of different builds in the development process. Traditionally, integrated development environments (IDEs) provide limited tools for translations and localizations. Thus, developers may be forced to conduct translation related activities on their own (e.g., outside of activities managed by the IDE), which can be time consuming and costly. Moreover, multiple individual language specific resource files corresponding to each selected language are typically maintained for a development project and the developer may have to expend considerable effort each time updates are made to populate the updates across the multiple language specific resource files and obtain translations. These complexities act as barriers that may make it difficult or prohibitive for some developers (e.g., individuals and small entities) to produce multilingual applications.